1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automatic closer of a pop-up door of a vehicle, and more particularly to an automatic closer for allowing the pop-up door of the vehicle to perform a closing operation by winding a connection wire.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, the upper end of a pop-up rear door of a van is connected to the upper side of the rear opening of the body by a hinge. A gas damper is at the upper side of the rear opening of the body to allow an operator to press the rear door upward using a reduced amount of force. Thus, after the upward movement of the rear door is started, the rear door is pressed upward by the extension force of the damper. When the rear door is popped up at the maximum angle, the lower edge of the rear door is so high that a short person must stretch up to grasp the lower edge of the rear door to close it. In addition, great force is required to swing the rear door downward against the press-up force of the damper.
In order to solve the above-described problem, an apparatus for automatically closing the pop-up rear door by winding a wire connected to the rear door and to a wire-winding device by driving a motor is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 5-52165. This kind of automatic closer has problems in that the wire is sandwiched between the rear door and the periphery of the rear opening of the vehicle body while the automatic closer is operating; that the driving motor for driving the wire-winding device must be large to apply sufficient tension to the wire; and that the rear door is closed at varying speeds.